


12 Points

by quantumducks



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Eurovision, I have no answers, I'm sorry I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducks/pseuds/quantumducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Simon watches Eurovision with the Walkers. There's not much more to say, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Points

“You’re not seriously going to watch this shit?” Simon asked slowly.

Kieren just looked at him. “Wait, what?”

“I said, you’re not gonna-“

“No, I know what you said. It’s just that – wait, you don’t watch Eurovision, Simon?” Kieren said, voice turning incredulous.

“Of course not, it’s shit.”

“Look, I know you didn’t make it to the final, but you can still support another country!”

“Ireland never wins anything.” he grumbled.

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Kieren smiled. “You almost had it with that puppet a few years back.”

“That fucking turkey ruined my life, Kier.”

“Okay, okay, say fecking toorkey one more time.”

“Kieren, I swear to God.”

“Alright, we’d better be going – can’t be late now, can we? I think mum’s got a flag waiting for you”

“Why do I need a flag?”

“To show your undying support for whatever country mum found a flag for at the shop!”

“I’m just doing this because I like you, Kier. If it were anyone else, I’d be gone.”

“Aww, I knew you liked me really!”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything Kier.”

“You’re obligated to like me. And that obligation stretches to Eurovision.” Kieren smirked.

“Let’s get this over with.”

-

“So, Simon, you’ll be Sweden this year. Jem’s Germany. Steve’s already got his French stuff from that time you were gonna go to France, Kier. And you’ll be Croatia.” Sue said, handing everyone the appropriate flag. The bargain bucket was a marvellous place.

“Why’d I have to be Croatia?” Kieren whined.

“Because we all placed dibs when you were out.” Sue said simply.

“Simon was out too!”

“Simon is Sweden because they both start with an ‘S’.” Sue said, as though her logic was perfectly clear.

“Fine, fine. But if they’re rubbish, I’m not gonna be pleased.” Kieren finally gave in. With a tiny flag in his hand, he moved over to settle down beside Simon, who had a similarly small Swedish flag pushed into his jumper.

-

“God, that was cringey.” Jem said to no one in particular, once the German act bowed off stage, taking her colourful bows and tutu with her. “I’m embarrassed and I’m not even German.”

“What’s Australia doing here? They’re about as far from Europe as you can get!” Steve shouted.

Clearly Eurovision was a topic to get the Walker family riled up, with each watching intently.

“I’ll get some more drinks, Jem, want to help?” Sue asked.

“Sure, if I don’t have to wear this stupid flag.” she said, casting off the small piece of fabric.

-

“Well Simon, you did better than any of us.” Steve admitted gruffly. “Though, you did only just beat me.”

“I’m sure France would’ve come out on top, Steve. Maybe next year?” Simon consoled.

“Yeah, or I’ll support someone else. Russia?”

“Yeah, I mean, they’re practically the same flag dad, you wouldn’t even have to get a new one!” Kieren chimed in.

-

Leading Simon up to his room, with the bungalow remaining empty for the night, Kieren pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“See, you did well today Simon! It wasn't that bad now, was it?” he asked playfully.

“I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could have been. But I'm putting that down to your presence.”

“You’re such a sap, Si! And mum’ll be devastated – her flags didn’t win you over!”

“I admire Sue’s efforts greatly. But it was still you who made it a great night.”

“Yeah, me getting pissy because I had to support Croatia. Least I wasn’t Germany.”

“I think they would’ve won if you’d been supporting them Kieren.”

“Didn’t work too well for Croatia now, did it?”

“That’s because it was Croatia. Don’t worry about it.”

Kieren leaned into Simon, resting against his jumper. “You know, if you were a country, I’d give you twelve points.” 

“Oh really? I’d give you about two.”

“Oh fuck you Simon. I’m trying to be romantic!”

“Yeah, well, I’ve heard you singing!”

“I’d get pity points! At least five points from each country!”

“Nah, you wouldn’t even qualify.”

“You know what Simon, you’re gonna have to spend the night at the bungalow, all alone. That’s what happens when you’re mean.”

“I’m sorry Kier. I take it all back! I’d give you thirteen points if I could! You get an extra point for looking pretty!”

Kieren considered this for a moment before smiling. “You’re forgiven. Come on then, soft pillows await!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in such a eurovision mood! I hope that wasn't too bad, and if it was, I do apologise.


End file.
